Frozen VS Harden
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: Elsa of Arendelle, freezes the whole West City from the hot temperature. Agnes, the granddaughter of Vegeta,went outside to meet Elsa, who has the power of ice. The reason that Agnes wishes to meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Agnes has the power to summon stone. Out in the cold summer, Vegeta follows his granddaughter to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not take the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and Frozen. -Aym Blast

Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction Short Story 5: Frozen VS. Harden

The next few months after Agnes, a fourteen years old girl who has the power of Stone Sorceress, went back home at the Capsule Corp at the West City. On Tuesday, it was a first snowy day and school was canceled. Agnes stares at her window at the Capsule Corp. "This must be a lot of snow outside, I wonder if it's already cold besides the weather," Agnes said. She went to the kitchen. Agnes's father, Trunks, was cooking lunch. "Father, did you see a lot of snow outside?" "Yes, I heard that school was canceled until the weather is warm up," saidTrunks.

"I haven't come to school before unless is prison school," Agnes said. "Once the snow is melted, I'll register you in Lunar High School," said Trunks. Someone rang the doorbell. "Keep cooking, dad, I'll get it!" Agnes said. She run to the door and open it. Suddenly, Agnes's grandfather, Vegeta, appeared running inside the Capsule Corp. "You should get a look of the entire city, granddaughter, this may gone bizarre!" huffed Vegeta. "I heard the Ice Sorceress name Eliza put a blizzard storm on West City!" Agnes closed the door. "There's another sorceress who use ice?" Agnes asked. "No, wait, her name is pronounce Elsa, my mistake," stuttered Vegeta.

"Where is Elsa the Ice Sorceress? I want to meet her! When I turn to Stone Sorceress, there is no way that the cold won't affect me!" said Agnes. "Agnes, it's too dangerous outside! What is safe is being inside the house with me," Trunks said, turning at Agnes. Agnes opens the door again. "I'm practically a woman, father, if it's necessary, very necessary, I'll always listen to you!" said Agnes, glaring at Trunks. She went outside. "Agnes!"Trunks shouts. "Don't you worry, my son, I'll get her for you," said Vegeta. "Good luck out there, father," Trunks said. Vegeta went outside.

Agnes was looking everywhere in West City. "Elsa, where have you been hiding from me?" asked Agnes, glaring. "Don't worry, kid, I got you," a person said. A person summons ice steps. "Huh?" exclaimed Agnes. She flew down to the ground. "Elsa?" "Yes, I'm Elsa, Queen Elsa," Elsa, a woman who has the power to summon snow, greeted. "Oh," exclaimed Agnes. She clears her throat. "Your Highness, why have you summoned a snowstorm here at West City? Did you hurt someone?" "Please don't say that, I would never hurt somebody or my sister!" Elsa gasped. "You haven't state you name, kid."

"Your Highness, my name is Agnes, and I have the power of Stone Sorceress," said Agnes, bowing down at Elsa. "You don't need to bow down at me, Agnes, and you reminded me of my relative name Agnes, who was the cheerful one," Elsa said. "Why? Because we have the power that nature gave us?" asked Agnes. "I even had a sister name Persephone, who was long gone." "I agree what you said, Agnes, why don't you show yourself as Stone Sorceress?' Elsa asked. "I can only become Stone Sorceress in Super Saiyan three, but there is a lot to learn about my family who has the blood of the Saiyan!" shouted Agnes. She started to scream while she turns to Super Saiyan three while her ribs grew into a stone, her skin turn into the color of sapphire, and her clothes changes to her skin color, but darker. "Such power!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Agnes!" shouted Vegeta. Her grandfather appeared. "Grandfather, I think Queen Elsa and I are alike! We're like sister!" Stone Sorceress laughed. Elsa glared at Vegeta. "Didn't I know you last time, Vegeta?" asked Elsa. "You were trying to freeze the whole gosh darn city, and you nearly frozen the citizens!" Vegeta shouted. "Don't say that!" yells Elsa, summoning an icy waves at Vegeta. "Uhh!" Vegeta groaned. His gloves were ripped into pieces and his hair turn white. "Grandfather!" shouted Stone Sorceress, powering up.

"What have you done to him? I knew there is something suspectful about you!" "No...no...I didn't mean this to happen again…" Elsa huffed. "Maybe you're faking your innocent face, sister, but what if someone like you could hurt you?" asked Stone Sorceress. "Stop it, Agnes…" Vegeta shivered. Elsa looked down, trying to breathe, and her eyes turn black. "Maybe freezing one person can feel good, but I'll freeze your heart, Agnes!" chuckled Elsa. She summoned an icy wave at Stone Sorceress.

Stone Sorceress summoned a stone wall as a shield. "Agnes, Elsa, please stop this madness!" Vegeta shivered. He walks toward Stone Sorceress. "This is my fight, grandfather, I as Stone Sorceress can protect me, even if it kills me!" shouted Stone Sorceress. "So stay put!" "Agnes!" Elsa shouted. "Elsa!" shouted Stone Sorceress. Elsa summoned icy needles while Stone Sorceress summoned a gemstone needles. "Stop! Don't do this!" Vegeta shouted. He ran between the icy fields, but he was frozen like an ice sculpture.

The icy needles and the gemstone needles break into pieces. "...!" gasped Elsa. Her eyes turn back to blue. "Grandfather!" Stone Sorceress shouted. "I'm sorry about your grandfather, Agnes, soon, the next day is going to be very boil, that is why I summon a snowstorm today, give him some love," said Elsa. Stone Sorceress pushes herself on the ground. "H-how can I manage to do that?" Stone Sorceress huffed. "There is nothing you can do to your grandfather unless you give him love, and I must leave here and go to the north, it has been a great pleasure to meet you and your grandfather," said Elsa. She runs away.

Stone Sorceress put her ears on Vegeta's lower body to hear his heartbeat, but she didn't hear any heartbeat. "No...grandfather, you can't die out in a snowy day!" Stone Sorceress huffed. She sweat as she turns back to a Super Saiyan. "Stay alive, grandfather! Stay with me!" She depressively hugged her grandfather who is frozen. "Please stay…" She unfreezes her grandfather with love. "S-Agnes?" asked Vegeta. "Queen Elsa is gone to the north when you were frozen," Agnes laughed, turning back to a normal Saiyan. "The reason about tomorrow is that soon it will be extremely hot!" "I guess your dad is right, we should meet her again if we find your sister pretty soon!" laughed Vegeta. Agnes and Vegeta went back home, and he smooched at Agnes's face. "Hey, my face!" Agnes laughed. Persephone, Agnes's sister, appeared out of the snow, "Wow, did my sister met another sorceress name Elsa who uses ice and snow to cover the whole city with snow?" asked Persephone, grinning.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Coming September 30...

A mystery orange crystal ball with red star(s) appears hidden in the snow in the Frozen universe. As Anna, Kristoff, and Sven went on a adventure to find Elsa outside their castle, Anna suddenly found a crystal ball that have two red stars inside. Meanwhile, some of the Z-fighters (Goku, Gohan, 19; Goten, 10; Trunks, 11, Vegeta, and Krillin) went to the Frozen universe to go on a quest to find all seven Dragon Balls. Will the Z-fighter join Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf to find the Dragon Balls?

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Well, not everyone loves either Dragon Ball Z and Frozen in the same stories, but the next crossover of DBZ and Disney's Frozen will be more adventurous than my stories, Frozen vs. Harden! I want everyone who loves DBZ and Frozen to do more of the crossovers, so I can read yours!** **What I need to work on is taking my time to publish all of my stories! No bad comments like last time, okay?** **Please review this updates! Thank you!**


End file.
